


Right into each other

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Something had brought them together. But all they could focus on was how much fun they could have.





	Right into each other

**Author's Note:**

> It had been awhile since I've posted here. But lookie here, I bring a new rare pair I thought I would ever write about but now that I tried writing it and seeing few art works I like it. That, and because there is a Tendou Rare Pair Week being hosted right now as well Fictober 18. 
> 
> Prompts Used: Getting Together, “No worries, we still have time.”

Neither Sugawara nor Tendou would have ever had thought that they would have become friends later after the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. Time, itself had been hard to come by and both parties had their own lives to think about. One with college and retiring from the club and the other still thinking about their next opponents and ongoing training camp.   
  
Yet, somehow against all odds they met outside the court. One had smiled, the other paused before making an awkward nod. Their conversation hadn’t been remarkable either. Just a simple one-two liners. There had few places to pick and choose, and people to go with—and yet, Sugawara and Tendou had both fumbled with their introductions. The sweet smile Sugawara usually wore was more underlined with an extra playfulness while Tendou’s antagonist grin had been plucked out. True, people could of have thought that he had been a delinquent when compared to Sugawara but there had also been a genuine childlike innocence that he had sported.   
  
A small opening had made it possible. A laugh erupted, a joke multiplied and soon the brief meeting had lasted for a whole afternoon. They exchanged numbers and then their texting kept coming and coming. It had started a new chain reaction. Tendou allowed Sugawara to see sides few people knew about or failed to recognized that had previously existed. Sugawara did the same when he shared his own secrets to him. They had always looked odd together; but it had never stopped them from colliding. Like brush strokes of paint crossing and mixing into each other, they painted their lives together by the littlest things.   
  
They swapped sweaters and shirts, they shopped together and ate at different places and rated them. It had become natural for both of them to talk and for them to try new things with each other. They were friends. And more. A mixture of happy bliss and uncertainties.   
  
Neither had said it out loud but eventually they did share a first kiss. Then a second and then a third until they lost count how many times it happened or by the intensity or tenderness they had in thoes multiple moments; it became a norm for them to hold hands or kissed each other in greetings or goodbyes. It had also made Sugawara notice the pattern of the unpredictability of Tendou Satori. Just like any other person, Tendou had his moments to make Sugawara go in a wild goose chase. With their jokes and hobbies, he made their lives into adventures fit for any occasion and time frame.   
  
Getting together had only multiplied the implications of Tendou preying on Sugawara. But it had never been one-sided. Far from it.   
  
It had made Sugawara’s own facade he wore for the innocent to be stripped away. Like screaming fools that were drunk off from their youth they experienced the cities and small towns that they passed. Each day that they spend together had made them see more of themselves in each other. It made it more enjoyable how they both knew to ruffle each other off. Haughty or sweet they each had their own flavors and excitements.   
  
Two months passed. Five months passed. Then graduation. College came and somewhere in between their adult lives they matured some more. It had made them see how much they still wanted more.   
  
They still went out, and they both always had fun. As easy as breathing they never orbited far from each other. There would always been something to nudge them closer or a person that pointed out how they colored each other’s lives. Tendou had always had a friendly smile but when Sugawara had roamed it almost seemed like it came out more. Just like how Sugawara’s devilish smirks had made its rounds more openly to strike fear to his friends and colleagues.

  
And while high school had ended a while ago, and they went to different colleges they had both moved in to the same apartment complex. The nights grew longer as it did for the coffee trips. Growing up almost didn’t seem too bad; not when it had felt like both Sugawara and Tendou had lingered in the place that made them feel secure: in each other’s arms.   
  
Sure, they had classes and jobs now, but life had managed to stay okay. One simple hello, one awkward remeeting had given them this. A present that molded into an easy existence.   
  
“No worries, we still have time.”   
  
Tendou had his arms clinging to Sugawara when the night had calmed down. Their favorite and reliable couch that been dubbed the place to go when the day ended was filled with blankets. (The fluffiest and comfiest ones Tendou’s mom made for them when they had come out to his family and Sugawara’s.)   
  
Sugawara had his textbooks shoved down to the ground as he had sighed. “I know. But still.” The highlighter was dying as he put it down and leaned back, he positioned his head to where he could hear Tendou’s steady heart.   
  
“It almost feels like yesterday we were third years. And now—”.   
  
Tendou chuckled. “We’re planning a wedding. Yeah, it's crazy but I’m glad you said yes.”   
  
Sugawara tilted his head up before bring the closest hand to his lips. “Of course, I did. Who else would I rather have as my partner in crime?”


End file.
